Murderously In Love
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha has done something unforgettable and knows the consequences. Kagome wants to know why Inuyasha did this as well falling into a trap. Along with Mir/San scenes.
1. Restaurant Encounter

**Chapter 1: Restaurant Encounter**

In the city of Tokyo, 18 year old Kagome Higurashi is one of those people who wants to find someone to love, but it turns out it's easier said than done. Even though in High School she dated Hojo, but it didn't last long though, just a mere half a year. Right now, a senior in Tokyo University, close to graduating for a degree of Human Sources, and just passed her exams. Right now she's working as a waitress in a fancy restaurant just a few blocks from both her apartment and her school.

Then one day, during a meeting of a business company, one of the workers, 21 year old Inuyasha Takahashi catches his eyes on Kagome, who is one of the few waitresses and waiters serving their meals. Kagome comes to him, and sets his plate in front of him. "There you go sir." She said politely and little bit shy to him. Inuyasha smiles back to her, "Thank you, miss…" He tries to finish his gratitude to her, but she finishes it for him, "It's Kagome." She tells him. "And you're welcome." She leaves him alone so he can have his meal with his follow employee.

Back in the Kitchen, Kagome gathers her next order for another costumer in the Restaurant. Her friend, Sango comes to her. "It seems you like the man with the silver hair and cute little dog ears." She whispered to her. Kagome's cheeks begin to blush. "Yeah, that proved that I've a crush on him." She admits to Sango. She smirks to her back, "But what about you? It seems you have a liking to the man next to him." It was Sango's cheeks to turn red. "A ha I knew it." Kagome grins as she gets a plate of another meal for the customer, "Gotta serve." She ends as she goods through the door and heads to other table.

Inuyasha is slowly eating his meal. A male with his black hair in a short ponytail with his one ear pierced leans up next to him, "So that waitress is the best there is." He comments her performance to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shakes his head, "I was just admiring her looks, Miroku." He corrects him. Miroku chuckles, "Oh sure don't believe me. But I have my eyes on the hot chick with the pink eye liner, that goes well with her chestnut eyes." Inuyasha grins at him, "Oh so I'm not the only one around here with a crush on a waitress." Miroku hums trying to be innocent. Inuyasha however isn't buying it, with grin growing. "Face it, buddy. You'll have to go up to her, and introduce yourself to her." Miroku gives up, but grins back. "I shouldn't be the only one to ask her out." Inuyasha blushes, but when Kagome exits the kitchen, she head straight to the customer. Inuyasha watches her as she sets the meal in front of another man with his black hair in a ponytail, with a pair of blue icy eyes. Miroku recognizes him. "That's Koga Wolfe, he's one of those multi-millionaires. But I know his dark reputation." Miroku advices Inuyasha with a bit of awareness. Inuyasha nods and resumes his meal.

19 year old Sango comes out with a meal, and approaches 22 year old Miroku. "Inuyasha that's the chick I was talking about." Inuyasha elbows him, "Well go ask her." He encourages him. Sango comes up to him, "Here you go sir." She politely said to him. "I just want to ask you something miss." Miroku quickly asks her. Sango blushes a little, "Yes what is it?" She replies. "I must ask you to go on a date with me." Sango smiles to him. "I'd like that…" She could say his name even though he didn't introduced himself to her. "I'm Miroku Hoshi." He gestures his hand to her. Sango shakes it, "Sango Taijiya." She replies with a shy smile. "How about tomorrow night at this restaurant just downtown." He offers the place to her. "I wanted to go there, but it's just too expensive to have dinner there." She sadly answers to him. Miroku chuckles at her. "No need to worry. It'll be all on me." He assures her. Sango blushes for that. "Okay, I'll see you then." She finishes and resumes her working.

When she enters the kitchen Miroku leans back, "Done and done. Now it's your turn." Inuyasha looks around the place, hoping to find Kagome. He looks towards the table where she waited Koga, but she wasn't there, and neither was Koga. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks him worryingly. Inuyasha sniffs the area, hoping to find her lavender scent. "I can't find her anywhere. She's not even in the kitchen." He said to him and gets out of his seat. "Where are you going?" Miroku asks him. Inuyasha glares slightly. "What else, I'm going to find her." He then leaves the restaurant.

Inuyasha comes outside, seeing a lot of people around him, he tries his best trying to find Kagome. A slight clue leads him to the back alleyway; he runs as fast he can to follow the scent. He turns a corner to catch Koga about to attack Kagome with a knife. Inuyasha charges at full speed, and grabs Kagome just in the nick of time before Koga's knife was in contact of Kagome's body. "Takahashi, you always interfere with my plans. You just took my woman. You'll pay for that." Koga shouts at him. Inuyasha gets in front of Kagome. "I've heard about you. You maybe a multi-millionaire, but inside you're reputation, is raping." Koga twitches his eyes. "That's just a rumor." He said back to him. Inuyasha flexes his claws, "Rumor or not, I can tell that you're a liar as well." He informs him. "How can you tell?" Koga panics knowing him, he's in trouble. Inuyasha smirks, "If someone lies, their heart beats faster than usual, and they hesitate of what they try to cover. Face it Koga, I'm technically a lie detector." He sounded confidently to the wolf. Koga steps back and runs out with his tail literally between his legs.

Kagome comes to Inuyasha from behind. "Um thanks for saving me." She said to him. Inuyasha turns to her. "Don't mention it. I know him." He responds to her. Kagome was about to back to the door to the kitchen of the restaurant, but Inuyasha grabs her wrist. Kagome looks to him confused. "I was going to ask you something." He said to her straight to her eyes. "What would that be?" She asks to him back. Inuyasha grabs her other wrist, "I was hoping if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night?" Kagome blushes, "I'd would be honored to accept your request, Mr. Takahashi." She answers. Inuyasha smiles, "That first name is Inuyasha." He introduces to her. "Would you like a ride home?" He offers her as well. Kagome checks her watch seeing it's close to closing time for the restaurant for the night. "Sure, I'd like that." She answers his other question. Inuyasha gestures her to follow him to his vehicle.


	2. Things Never to Forget

**Chapter 2: Things Never to Forget**

Inuyasha comes to his red Lamborghini sports car. Kagome's eyes are filled with awe. "Inuyasha are you sure you want to go through with this?" She hesitated asks him. Inuyasha comes to the passenger door, and gestures her to get in. "I insist Kagome." He adds. Kagome giggles and gets in. Inuyasha closes it for her afterwards and gets into the driver side. "Which way is it to you're place?" He asks he opens his navigational system on the dashboard. Kagome tells him the address, and then it shows it's not that far from them.

They arrive at Kagome's apartment. Inuyasha is quite impressed of the place. Kagome gets out and goes up to the floor that she lives on. Inuyasha puts the car in a parking space on the street and catches up with her. "You're intending to come al the way to place aren't you?" Kagome asks with an eyebrow raised. Inuyasha smirks, showing that as yes. The numbered door of Kagome's apartment comes to them. She grabs her key and unlocked the door. The door opens up and they enter. Kagome turns on the lights. Inuyasha looks around to see a nice sized living room with a nice couch, and a flat screen tv. On the left of the room is a nice kitchen with a peninsula counter along with appliances and dishes in glassed cabinets. "Nice place you got here, Kagome." Inuyasha compliments it. Kagome giggles and gestures him to follow her to the right from the living room.

Kagome takes him to her bedroom. Inuyasha smiles, that the room is enveloped with her scent all over. "Inuyasha you okay?" Kagome asks him with concern. Inuyasha comes out of his trance. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the looks of your room." Kagome sighs and walks over to the bathroom down to the hallway. Inuyasha nods, the bathroom has a showerhead, and a vanity on the other side of the room. "Well this is where I do you know what." Kagome said awkwardly as she gets out of it. Inuyasha looks confused but decides to put that though at the back of his mind. On the way back, another bedroom catches his eye. He looks inside, "Who lives with you?" He asks curiously. Kagome comes to his side. "Oh my friend Sango Taijiya lives with me." She answers him. He quickly turns to her, "You mean the other waitress at the restaurant you work at?" She smiles, "Yeah that's her. Hey isn't she going out with that friend of yours?" She asks at the end. Inuyasha chuckles, "Yeah, his name is Miroku Hoshi." He said to here. He then looks up to the clock seeing it's late. "Looks like I have to get going then." He said as he heads to the door. Kagome nods, "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said then. Inuyasha smiles and leaves her alone.

About an hour later, Sango comes home. She finds Kagome in the living watching Shipping Wars. (One of my favorite shows.) "Where were you? I even tried to call your phone but no answer. What happened?" Sango runs up to her and hugs her tightly. Kagome laughs, "It's okay Sango, I'm fine, Inuyasha saved me from that Koga Wolf man in the back alley." Sango releases her and sits next to her. "Is he the one with the ponytail and icy blue eyes?" Sango asks as she decides to get something to drink from the fridge. "Yeah, I was going back to the kitchen, but he suddenly grabbed me from behind and dragged me through the kitchen at blinding speed, it'd be as if no one even notices us." Kagome begins her story. Sango nods, "I forgot to bring in you purse home." Sango takes Kagome's purse and handed it to her. Kagome takes it from her, "Thanks. I didn't even though it was missing." Sango shakes her head. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." Sango said and heads to the bathroom.

Kagome leans back onto the couch resuming her show. "Inuyasha Takahashi. I think I heard that last name before, but I'm not sure where thought." She said whispered to herself. By the time her show was over, she calls it a day and head straight to bed. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday, so she and Sango don't have to work on the weekends.

The next morning, Kagome's phone goes off with Nickelback's Lullaby tone. Kagome turns to find that someone is calling her. She checks the number on her screen, and surprisingly it has Inuyasha's name on it as well. She answers, "Hello?" Inuyasha replies on the other line, "Kagome, I just want to make sure you okay." He said. Kagome rubs her eyes with a yawn. "I was going to ask you for how you got my number, Inuyasha." Kagome snaps with a tone. "I got it from Miroku, when then got it from Sango when they exchanged their numbers." He answers her question. Kagome twitches her eye; "So that's how Sango gave you and Miroku my number because she had it with her while I was abducted by Koga yesterday." She states the obvious. "Looks like you will have to have to talk to Sango for what did with you're phone when you see her." He agrees. "Don't you worry, Inuyasha. She's in more trouble than usual." She said back to him with smirk, got an idea in her head on how to punish her friend. "Alright, I'll pick you up at 7 sharp. Be ready by then." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome nods, "I'll see you then." She said before hanging up.

Inuyasha is in his office doing office work for the company as usual. He set his phone down and begins typing down ideas on how to improve the business. A knock on his door gets his attention. "Come in." He calls out to whoever it is at the door. The door opens and Miroku comes in. "Yo." He said as he comes with two coffees and a box of doughnuts. "Hey man." Inuyasha replies as Miroku gives him his drink and sets the box down onto the desk. "So I hear that Sango gave you Kagome's number." Inuyasha smirks up to him, while Miroku shows his own, "And you wanted her number as well." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and continues typing. "Hey man, you wanted to ask her, and in order to keep in touch with her, you must have her number." Miroku said as he gets to his desk and begins his assignment for the business. Inuyasha scoffs, "As if, Sango's going to be in trouble for having Kagome's phone." Miroku rolls his eyes, "Hey if it weren't for her, you wouldn't get Kagome's number, as well as I did. So don't sweat it man." Inuyasha grins in reply, "Oh is that how it came to be. And I was thinking we should take them to the new restaurant that just opened." Miroku nods, "I asks Sango and she accepted, but what about Kagome? I hoped you asked her out as well." Inuyasha turns back to his work, "Of course I did, and she also excepted my request. I assume we're going to have a double date then." Miroku nods. "Let's get back before your brother finds out what we're doing." Miroku suggests as they resume their work.

Kagome comes out of the shower, and gets dressed in a nice pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt with a red message that said "I Make Stuff Up." (Which I have as well.) She puts her in a ponytail, and leaves the bathroom. She comes into the living room to find Sango on the couch, lying like a lazy bum. Kagome places her hands on her hips, "You're in deep trouble missy." She glares at her. Sango raises an eyebrow, "Trouble for what?" She asks as if she doesn't what Kagome is talking about. "Oh you know what I'm talking about, Sango. I've got a call that customer, Inuyasha Takahashi. How is it that he got my number?" She glares mores. Sango sits up, "Well, Kagome the last time you were abducted by that Koga man, you left your belongings back in the kitchen. I just so happen to grab it so no one could steel it. But then when that Miroku Hoshi, Inuyasha's buddy asks me for my number, he also asks for your so he can give it to Inuyasha." Sango explains her answer. Kagome rolls her eyes and heads into the kitchen. "Sango the next time someone asks for my number, you must tell before actually giving it to them." Sango sighs and resumes her relaxation.

Back in the kitchen, Kagome browses through a cabinet and grabs a bowl and goes to another cabinet to get some Reese Puffs (LOVE EM!) and gets the milk from the fridge. Then she grabs her spoon and heads to the table and begins eating. 'Seriously, I don't want all this drama.' She groans mentally since she's still eating. Little did she know Sango looks into the kitchen to see Kagome still preoccupied with her thoughts, and goes back into the living room. 'She's still mad at me for what I did. But it was the only way.' She gets her phone and calls Miroku.

**Miroku/**_Sango_

_Miroku, Kagome is pissed off._

**Why?**

_I told for how Inuyasha got her number and she's in her own little world as we speak._

**Don't sweat it Sango. Let her cool done. Besides did you even know that we're going to on a double date tonight?**

_I assumed the reason why Inuyasha wanted to ask her out because you guys wanted to take us to that new restaurant._

**Exactly, Inuyasha and I need to finish up work and we'll pick you ladies up tonight 7. So be ready by then.**

_Alright see you then._


	3. A Painful Memory

**Chapter 3: A Painful Memory**

At the office, Miroku hangs up his cell phone and puts it onto its charger pod. "So what's the scoop?" Inuyasha asks him, witnessing him having a conversation with Sango. "Well Sango got into trouble because of the incident Kagome was in that she left her phone in the kitchen, and Kagome is steamed and she doesn't like it when she gets a call from someone she doesn't even know." Inuyasha nods, "I should've known better. But I have to know for myself. If it weren't for you and Sango, I wouldn't have Kagome's number, and asks her to see if she's alright." Miroku agrees, "Good point, I had to admit that your inner demon has found you a mate. But make sure it doesn't surface. Give it some time, try to get to know her more, as well as your inner self." He states. Inuyasha flattens his ears. "I know. And I won't make that mistake again." He confessed. He couldn't forget for what happened two years ago.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha is sitting at a park bench waiting for someone to meet him. He looks to his watch seeing it's been passed five minutes late. "Where is she?" He asks as he decides to stand up and walk around. Soon as he turns a corner of the walk path, he hears a familiar voice. "Oh Naraku, you know how much I love you." A female voice said to a man who has long wavy black hair, with red eyes, and blue eyeliner. Inuyasha leans back, making sure he isn't spotted, and eaves drops the conversation. "Kikyo, you're the one I've been longing to be with you. You know that, right?" He said coyly while embracing as if she's his life line. "Oh course I do, Naraku. Is it because I looked like some other girl you once dated a few months ago?" She asks him nervously. Naraku pulls back and lifts her chin so that she looks at him eye to eye. "Yes, but to be honest, you're _way_ better than her." Naraku replies huskily. Inuyasha widens his eyes, 'the nerve of him. She has the better appearance than another girl? Unacceptable!' He mentally said. He continues one listening to them. "Yes and that's when you came into the picture. I had to dump her for you. You're calm, and brave, and intelligent." Naraku comments her. "I'm flattered. I find you incredibly handsome, dark, and sexy." She comments him huskily. Inuyasha's inner demon spoke to him, __**"How dare she turn her back on us. And we were going to have her as our mate." **__Inuyasha begins to pulsate. His eyes turn into a bloody red with teal irises, and his claws grew longer as well as his fangs overlap his lower lip. "She must died, if someone turns her back on me, they suffer the consequences." He said darkly. He quietly snarls as he saw Kikyo kissed Naraku passionately. He runs in a flash and slashes Kikyo on her shoulder. (Like in the Anime) and disappears immediately so Naraku couldn't see him. Kikyo groans in pain. "Kikyo…" Naraku cradles her in his arms and runs away from him. 'You deserved to be killed for turning your back on me." Inuyasha concludes as he walks into the dark shadows of the woods._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kikyo would do that him. But he has gotten over it eventually. For now, he needs to work on his project for the company. 'I hope she's the exact opposite.' He thoughts to himself. He knew what happened afterwards, but now it's not the right time to tell her, not just yet.


	4. Dangerous Night

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Night**

Back in Kagome and Sango's apartment, Sango is just getting ready for her big night with Miroku. However Kagome doesn't feel as excited as Sango is. Sango is in a magenta dress, with an emerald necklace and a pair of emerald earrings, with her hair in a ponytail twist as well wearing a pair of white flats with a strap around her ankles. Kagome is dress in a black dress that went down to her knees. She has a nice pair of low heel flats, and has her in a delicate bun. Sango can see how upset Kagome is through her eyes. "Lighten up, Kags. It's been awhile since what happened." She assures her, hoping it works. However it doesn't. "I don't know, Sango. It's just so hard to forget. Koga almost raped me, well not as far as…Naraku did." She whispers in the end. Sango is about to say something, her phone goes off. She picks it up, "Hello?" She waits for whoever it is on the other line. "Sango, I'm here along with Inuyasha. I hope you two are ready." Miroku said back to her. "We are. Just give us a second to come down." Sango replies and hangs up. Kagome looks at her suspiciously. "Who was that?" She simply asks her from behind. "The boys are downstairs waiting for us." Sango answers with a smile. Kagome nods reluctantly. They grab their purses and head out the door.

Outside, Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting by the entrance of the apartment. Inuyasha is in nice black suit with a red tie and a white blouse. Miroku is wearing almost but his tie is a violet color. "Did you get them?" Inuyasha asks impatiently. Miroku rolls his eyes, "Relax. They're coming down. As a matter of fact don't you know which floor they live on?" Inuyasha had to think. He had to remember which floor it was that they were on when he escorted Kagome home. "I think it's the 20th floor, and the place has 25 floors. Which means they're on one of the higher levels of the building." He describes the building designs. Miroku smiles, "And that's why it'd take them a minute or so to come to the bottom floor." Inuyasha takes a deep breathe. "Alright, because we must be at the restaurant within 10 minutes, and if we get there any later, they immediately cancel the reservation." Inuyasha explains how the reservation of the place. The door opening gets the guys attention. Out comes Sango first. Miroku smirks just by how gorgeous she is. "Miss. Sango, Will you let me escort you to our destination?" He takes her within his. Sango giggles, "Of course, Miroku." She accepts and they walk down the sidewalk and to Miroku's car. Inuyasha turns to find Kagome shyly coming out of the building. Inuyasha comes up to her cautiously. "Kagome, you okay?" He asks gently. Kagome nods. "Just a bad memory. Nothing more." She replies quickly, with a calm smile. Inuyasha smiles back as he takes her hand with his clawed one. "Shall I guide you to our destination?" He requests her. Kagome's smile grows even more. "Yes, Inuyasha." She replies to him with a calm yet warm expression.

The group arrived at the new restaurant, which is a few blocks from Kagome and Sango's apartment. The guys park into a parking lot close to it. They guys come out and open the doors for their dates to exit the vehicle. "Thank you." Sango said to Miroku. "Shall we?" He gestures his arm to her. Sango wraps her around his and begin walking towards the restaurant. Kagome smiles and then an arm wraps around her waist. "Ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome smiles more, "Yes." They follow their friends to the restaurant. Little did they know, a pair of red eyes stalk them.

In the restaurant, Kagome is fascinated with its interior. How the lights on the walls and ceilings along with paintings from every corner. "It's amazing." She only comments. A server takes them to their reserved table. Inuyasha and Miroku let their dates into seats and get into theirs. Kagome is rubbing her thumb and index finger together, signaling her nervousness. Inuyasha turns to her, and he gently takes her hand. "You okay?" Kagome comes out of her trance and smiles back. "It's nothing. I just need to use the restroom." She said as she makes her way to the restroom, leaving Inuyasha with Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha looks at Sango, "Did something happened to her?" He asks her with concern. Sango sighs, "Kagome is a very nice woman, but deep inside, she's depressed and scared." She answers him. Miroku seems to get interested for what Sango will say next. "Why is she like this?" Sango sighs then answers, "She was nearly raped by Naraku, and she was only 16 years old." She sadly explains of what happened. Inuyasha's inner demon is on the urge of coming out of him. Miroku puts his hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down. He turns back to Sango to let her continue. "Afterwards she didn't want the same thing to happen to her." Hearing it, gave Inuyasha to remember that Koga guy almost raped her as well. "So that's why Kagome is against about dating." Sango finishes the reason of Kagome's fear.

Soon Kagome returns to their table. "Did I miss something?" She asks as she takes a sip of her water. "Nothing much." Miroku answers first. Kagome nods.

About an hour later, the group finished their dinners and get to the club. Kagome doesn't feel comfortable to be around other people around as they enter the building. Inuyasha can sense her anxiety getting worse. As she turns around, He grabs her before she escapes. "Relax, Kagome you're safe with me." Inuyasha assures her. Kagome nods, "If you say so." She replies to him, even though she's so uncertain about spending time a club. Inuyasha takes her an empty table. "Do you want anything to drink?" Inuyasha offers her as well Miroku asks the same thing to Sango as she takes a seat across from Kagome. "Just Pepsi." Kagome asks. "Sprite for me please." Sango asks as well for she's thirsty. As the guys head to the bar to get their drinks, a familiar voice whispers behind Kagome, "Hello Kagome, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kagome gasps as slowly turns around to come face to face with someone she doesn't want to see…ever. "Back off Naraku." Sango snarls at him. "Ah Sango look how much you've grown. This must be my lucky night." Naraku sneers as he takes Kagome's hand. Kagome growls and slaps it off. "You don't get to touch me…ever." Kagome warns him. Naraku glares. "That's not nice to smack my hand like that Kagome." Kagome quivers a little showing that she's scared.

Inuyasha smells a familiar scent that is coming towards Kagome and decides to check it out, leaving Miroku with the two drinks for the girls.

Naraku leans in forward to Kagome, "So what have you been doing for the past two years?" He asks huskily into her ear, which mentally freaks her out. She doesn't want to answer the question. Sango grabs Naraku by the arm and yanks him away from Kagome. "I'm going to say this once; you better stay from her if you know what's good for you Naraku." She warns along with a deadly glare. But it's not affecting him. "As if your puny warnings are any threat to me. I reconsider you to stay away from _me."_ He talks back to her. He then hits her on point of her head and immobilized her as she falls onto the floor, faints and can't stand up. Kagome runs to her, "Sango, are you okay?" She asks with concern. She then angrily glares at him, "Naraku, you bastard." Naraku chuckles and approaches him evil, "Now it's your turn." Kagome holds on Sango's head as she tries to protect her friend.

Just as Naraku pointed out his finger to immobilize her as well, while Kagome is whimpering, a flash of black blocks his way. Kagome looks up to see a boy with long silver hair stood in front of her, "Inuyasha." Kagome said with relief. "So Inuyasha, I see you have found yourself a girl, who undoubtedly resembles a previous woman you once went out with." Naraku said straight to him. Kagome widens her eyes. "And not to mention, you were the one who killed her." Kagome's eyes get wider, 'He killed a woman?' Naraku sees clearly for how she's reacting to what Inuyasha did. "You could've killed me instead." Naraku said as well. Inuyasha isn't backing down, "I know that, but you managed to escape from my clutches." Inuyasha glares as his eyes flashes red. "Ah angry, and yet possessive. Those eyes that turned red prove that." Naraku mocks him.

Miroku comes to Sango's aid. "Sango? What happened to her, Kagome?" Miroku holds Sango in his arms, even though she's still unconscious. "It was Naraku who did this." Kagome only replies and goes back to her shock and fear. She slowly stands up and backs away. "Kagome?" Miroku looks to her. Inuyasha turns around, "Kagome? What's wrong?" He asks her confused. Naraku chuckles, "See, Inuyasha, what I said really affects her. Big time. Hearing that you murdered that woman, and now you'll probably do the same thing as well." Kagome turns around and runs out of the club. "Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha snarls and punches Naraku in the head, knocking him unconscious and bolts out of the club and goes after Kagome.


	5. Dating a Criminal

**Chapter 5: Dating a Criminal**

Kagome is out on a sidewalk and begins to head home. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pleads as he runs after her. Kagome keeps on going. 'I'm going out with a murderer. How could I be such a fool?' She cries in despair and begins to run. It's quite hard for her to run in dress shoes. Soon the shoes tripped her, and she looses her balance. She decides to hit the ground, showing how fragile she really is. But it didn't happen. A stronger arm grabs her waist and pulls her up. "Kagome, listen to me." Inuyasha begs her. Kagome shakes her head and manages to get out of his grasp. "Why should I listen to you? You murdered a woman, and I look like her. Is that why you wanted to ask me out, into a trap so you can take advantage on me, and kill me?" Kagome yells at him, as her eyes fills up with tears of disbelief and betrayal, while Inuyasha just stood in his tracks. "Inuyasha, I though that I was going to be out of despair, but after what I heard from Naraku is true. I don't think we should see each other any more." Kagome turns around a walks away. "What he said was true, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walks up to her. She scoffs, "Oh sure, like what I heard was true." She responded sarcastically. Inuyasha knew that was going to happen, but asks her something, "But do you the reason why I killed her?" Kagome walks a little faster, "I'm not even interested in your murder event." She replies to him. "Because she was the one who betrayed me for Naraku. I even talked to Sango about why you're so scared and depressed from the inside." Kagome stopped in her tracks. "I don't even care about my life. I was so cheerful and happy…"But she decides to confess, "…but I was clearly raped by Naraku two years ago. I've been devastated ever since." She quivers as she drops to her knees. Inuyasha comes to her side. "I was pregnant with his child, but I had a miscarriage. And I regretted it ever doing it." She begins to sob.

Inuyasha wanted to comfort her, but doesn't want to get pushed away. "He was also wanted for assault but he managed to escape and now here he is about to do the same thing again." She launches herself onto his chest. Inuyasha is in shock. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her. "I was immobilized and I wasn't about to do anything about it." Inuyasha rubs her back, trying to calm her down. "I know what I did in the past was wrong, and I can't change it. We have to move on with our lives." He states to her calmly. "If you want, I can take you home." He offers her as he helps her get up. Kagome nods. So they go back to Kagome's apartment. She gets her keys and gets into her apartment room. As she closes the door, Inuyasha gets himself comfortable and sits onto her couch.

Kagome sits beside him, but at a safe distance between them. She begins, "It started off when I went to the 11th grade…

Flashback

_Kagome arrives at school. A shadowy figure follows her not far from behind. 'She's perfect.' It sneers evilly. Kagome is at her lunch period and sits alone at an empty table. Then someone comes up to her. "May I join you?" He asks her politely. She smiles a little, "I think so." She replies honestly as the boy sits down across from her. "I'm Naraku. What's your name?" Naraku introduces himself. "Kagome." She replies as she resumes eating. Naraku nods as he eats his._

_ By the end of the day, it was raining outside. Kagome brings out her umbrella to keep herself dry. While walking down the streets, a figure grabs her and pull her into the alley way. It then hit her hard in the head, and immobilized her, but she's still conscious. "Now Kagome, get ready to be raped." It said. Kagome wishes she could just run. But it's impossible for her, due to the immobilization she's in…_

End Flashback

Inuyasha cradles her. "Sensing the pain coming off of her. She tells the part of herself being pregnant. "I just wish it didn't happened." She muffled in his arms. **"She's the one. Never to be treated like that. Ever." **The inner demon said inside of Inuyasha's mind. 'I know. I ruefully wish I didn't killed Kikyo for what she did to me.' He replies mentally. Kagome looks up to him, "And what did Naraku said about me looking like a woman you killed?" Inuyasha slightly widens his eyes. Knowing her, he can't keep the secret out for long. "You looked like Kikyo, but you're eyes holds warmth, while hers are filled with ice. Your skin is like pale peach, while hers is white and pale. But you're _much_ more pure than she was_._" He explains the differences between her. Kagome looks downcast. "Okay, I was just scared that he'll come after me again." She said sadly. Inuyasha nods as he embraces. "I promise not to let him get to you." He vows to her seriously. **"Say it, man!" **His inner demon yells to him. "Kagome…" He asks her. Kagome looks to him, "What is it?" Inuyasha cups her chin gently. "I know what I did was wrong, and I just wanted to make sure that you're out of harm's way as much as I can." He starts off. "I was hoping if you…" He just couldn't say it. It'd be too risky to ask her such a question, and he feels ashamed if he didn't finish it. Kagome sees the hesitation in his golden eyes. "Inuyasha? You okay?" She snaps him out of his thoughts. "Be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha blurts it out. Kagome was in shock. Him? To be his girlfriend? Kagome sighs then smiles, "I will." She admits her answer. Inuyasha looks down to her. "You said yes?" He asks if he was confused. But none of it deceived to him. Kagome nods, "Yes, I'll be you're girlfriend." She said straight into his begging eyes with her soft chocolate eyes. "Inuyasha, I know what you did was wrong, but I assume it was meant to be." She said to him. "You don't want to face the same thing again." She sincerely tells him.

Inuyasha pulls her into his arms, "I know, I just don't want to be like that. The thing was I overheard Naraku telling her that she was better than, but I went crazy and killed her…while I was going after him." Kagome lies onto his chest. "I was hoping for you to defeat Naraku while I couldn't do it on my own." She whispers to him. Inuyasha smiles down as he embraces her more. "I will, Kagome. He'll regret of what he did. I promise you that." Kagome nods, "What about Koga? He was after me as well." Inuyasha sniffs her scent as he calms his inner demon down. "I'll take care of him as well." He assures her.


	6. The Case

**Chapter 6: The Case**

The door opens to reveal Miroku and Sango. "Kagome, thank goodness you're alright." Sango runs and hugs her. Sango turns to Inuyasha with a glare, "I can't believed you killed a woman! I bet you were under arrest for murder." Miroku however grabs her shoulder. "Sango, I know as well, and the consequences he had to handle." Inuyasha stands up and walks a window looking at the city in the horizon. "It happened right after I killed Kikyo…"

Flashback

_Inuyasha is walking down to the park sidewalk in grief. 'I killed her.' He thought to himself. Soon after he comes to the streets' sidewalk, an alarm of sirens approaches him. About two cars come to a stop in front of him. "Inuyasha Takahashi, you are under arrest for 1__st__ degree murder." A police officer comes to him. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders and places his hands behind his back and turns around. "So you no grudge against this?" The officer asks him. "I know what I did, and I know what the consequences are. So just do it." Inuyasha replies with his bangs hiding his eyes. The office cuffs his wrists and takes him into the back of the car._

_At the Police Station Inuyasha is being held in a prison cell. He just lies on his bed. Soon an officer comes to him. "Inuyasha, you have a visitor." Inuyasha opens his eyes, "Who would it be?" He asks him arrogantly. "It's your father, Inutaishou Takahashi." He replies and leaves and a person coming to from the other side from the prison bars. "Dad?" Inuyasha asks him. "Inuyasha, I'm quite shocked of what you did." He said to his son disappointedly. "I assume it had to do with you're demon's nature." Inuyasha looks down with more shame. "Yes, my inner demon took control of me and I killed someone I trusted and loved." Inutaishou sighs, "But it had to do something with her that cause you to transform. I kind of did the same thing myself, and it claimed you as well." Inuyasha turns to face him, "You killed a woman yourself as well, and you met my mother afterwards." Inuyasha exclaims him. Inutaishou glares but then sighs, "And now you're following my footsteps. I can't bare to see you do it again. But I think you had a reason you transformed." Inuyasha nods, "Kikyo betrayed me, I saw her with a wanted criminal." Inutaishou puts his claw into the keyhole. Then the door opens. "I paid off your bond." He said as Inuyasha comes out._

End of Flashback

Inuyasha looks down to the streets. "I was sent to court, but Naraku didn't attend even though he has been sued. I was however found innocent because of my ordeal, and I heard that Naraku was wanted dead or alive." Kagome realized why Naraku raped her as well assault. "So technically you almost manage to capture a wanted criminal, but you also became one when you killed Kikyo." She said to him. Inuyasha looks so unsure. "Even though I was innocent, I could never forget for what I've done. I was so ashamed of my crime." Kagome comes up to him, "Put if it weren't for you're father, you'd still in be in prison." He turns around to face her, and takes her hand. "Kagome, I just don't want to hurt you, physically and emotionally. There's no telling for if my demon nature will tell the difference between friend and foe." He even holds her creek gently. "I can't even imagine for what I'd do if I'm in that state." Kagome leans on the hand. "I understand. It's up to me for whether or not I want you as my boyfriend. I just don't want to be in a dangerous event where I'll be vulnerable and there'll be nothing I can do to save myself from." Sango has seen enough already. "We should leave them alone." She suggests as they make their way out the door. Miroku grabs her hand. "Let's just say he has a terrible past." He comments it.

Inuyasha and Kagome sit across from the lit fireplace. Inuyasha wraps a blanket around her, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "What happened after you left prison?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha stares into the flames, "I was with my father in a court house…"

Flashback

_Inuyasha, Inutaishou, and Sesshomaru are in court. Sesshomaru is a lawyer for his brother to prove that he's innocent against the prosecutor, Hakudoshi. "Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, you've been called into court for charges of assault." The judge, Rin said to him. Inuyasha stands up and goes to the sit by her sit. Hakudoshi walks up to him, "Inuyasha, even though you're just a half-demon, you do have the demon's nature when you're life is in danger." Inuyasha just stares at him calmly. "Yes, I do." He answers Hakudoshi. "But it's not the only thing that keeps your demon's nature in check. What I've heard from someone, you transformed when you're in complete anger." Inuyasha's expression stays the same. "Yes. That is correct. I've inherited my father's demon blood as well as my mother's human blood. Both of the blood within can cause such advantages and disadvantages." Inuyasha states to him. "But not only I turn into full demon from time to time, I do turn into a mere mortal from time to time as well." Inuyasha adds the information. Hakudoshi states back. "Just get to the point, Inuyasha. Was it true that you did kill Kikyo Miko?" Inuyasha sighs, "It's hard to explain it by I don't remember anything when I turn into a full demon." He honestly replies to Hakudoshi. "I see, so inside of you, you might have another personality. That's why you don't remember." Hakudoshi sneers at him._

"_OBJECTION!" Inutaishou yells out to him. "Mr. Takahashi, you have something against this?" Rin asks him. Inutaishou stands up, "For what Inuyasha may say is true but there's something in him than you think." Hakudoshi glares, "Explain then." Inutaishou continues, "Each demon do have that particular purpose and the nature within them. As do I. I for one can turn into my true form. That's my nature. However, the nature within has its own purpose." Inuyasha looks to him by surprise. "A purpose of its own?" Hakudoshi ask. "Exactly. It's like our consciousness has a mind of its own. We don't really know why we would such a thing, but the fact is, it's trying to tell us to do the right thing." He explains to Hakudoshi. "In this case, Inuyasha's demon nature has a consciousness that possesses him like a host, controlling his own body without realizing it." Rin tells him as well. "That's right, Inuyasha is just a puppet of his own, unknown whether or not he'll be in control of his own body." Hakudoshi asks him something. "Then why was Inuyasha's demon nature controlling him." Inutaishou replies, "Because it's not really Inuyasha himself, it's someone else that made him go through that scene." Rin intertwine her fingers and rests her chin onto them. "So someone controlled his mind and spirit in order to kill Kikyo?" She asks them. "Yes." Sesshomaru intervenes. "I was witnessing something I should've back then. The one who controlled Inuyasha's nature was no other than Naraku Onigumo." The jury gasps at this. Hakudoshi's eyes widen. "The one that Kikyo was with was a mere puppet of himself. I for one saw the _real _Naraku manipulating not only Inuyasha's demon nature but also his own puppet." Sesshomaru explains as a projector falls down the ceiling along a screen. He then hooks up a dvd into the laptop and pressed play. The lights dims as the dvd shows what Sesshomaru was spying on. "How foolish of those two. I'll lure them into a trap, and Inuyasha will be blame for. SO perfect." Naraku chuckles as he hides in the shadows on the trees. Sesshomaru stalks him, Naraku possessed Inuyasha's mind the minute he sees Kikyo in Naraku's puppet's arms. Being stealth that he is, Sesshomaru videotapes the scene of Inuyasha in his full demon form. As soon as Inuyasha leaves the scene, the puppet of Naraku disbursed, and shockingly Kikyo's body. Nothing came out of her body, no blood, nothing, just a trick into blaming Inuyasha for killing her._

_As the video ends, Rin grabs the mallet and fits the platform. "I hereby that Inuyasha Takahashi is innocent." The surprise hit the jury, while Hakudoshi furiously storms out the courtroom in defeat._

End of Flashback

Kagome's eyes fill with tears. "Inuyasha, if Naraku and Kikyo were puppets, where do you think Kikyo could be?" She asks him. Inuyasha protectively holds her, "It was shortly after the trial that I was watching the news one morning, and that Kikyo got killed on her way back from a family trip." He answers her. Kagome nods in his arms. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know that her death really affected you so much." He shakes his head though. "Don't be. I was somewhere else and I was framed. Luckily my family cleared my name. But there's one thing missing though." It makes sense to Kagome, "Naraku is out there." She said to him. He pulls her back. "And I know where he is actually." She tilts her, "How? Where would he be?" He grins back to the windows. "He's closer than you think." He answers her confused question. "He was at the club last. Where do you think he could be?" She asks him. Inuyasha looks outside with a smirk. "He's a shape shifter." He answers her, "As in disguising himself into someone else?" Kagome asks his as she looks out the window. "Yes, and I think he was at the restaurant the other with you." She looks at him confused. "Do you mean he was Koga Wolfe? How could you tell?" Inuyasha narrows his eyes, "I could tell by his scent. He may disguise himself as a different person, but he cannot change his scent. That's how I was able to tell that Koga Wolfe is Naraku as a wolf in sheep's clothing." He explains his statement.

Kagome yawns, showing that she had a long night. Inuyasha swoops her bridal style and takes her into her room. "What are you doing?" Kagome asks a little be surprised. Inuyasha scoffs, "I taking you to bed. What else?" Kagome blushes, not even realizing that she's still in her dress for tonight's outing. Inuyasha shuts the door and leaves her alone. She goes into her closet, and changes into a pair of long green pj pants, and pink t-shirt over her head. Soon the door slowly opens and Inuyasha enters. Kagome turns to see him in a similar scenario. Red pj pants on and a cream t-shirt. Kagome gets her brush and pulls out the hair thing that hold her hair in a ponytail twist. She brushes as cascades it through her raven black her. "So where should we start?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha sits down on her bed. "I'd go to the place where we last saw him." He suggests for their lead. "I hope the people there know a thing or two about him." Kagome said to him as she gets under her comforter, Inuyasha soon follows. "Don't worry, I know one person that will be there tomorrow." He assures her as her pulls her into his arms. Kagome begins to worry already before sleep consumes her. 'I hope you're right.' She thought to herself.


End file.
